Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of display technology, in particular, to a display device, a touch panel and a method for manufacturing the touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, with a rapid development of touch technology, one-glass-solution (OGS) capacitive touch screen technology has gradually become a development trend of touch panel due to its advantages such as simple structure, light and thin property, good light transmission, etc. Further, as one piece of glass substrate and one lamination process may be omitted, there is also an advantage such as high product yield for the OGS capacitive touch screen, so that the OGS capacitive touch screen has a broad market prospect in the touch screen field.
In an existing production line, it is required to employ a plurality of patterning processes through masks for the OGS capacitive touch screen in order to manufacture an insulation layer and touch electrodes, which leads to some defects, such as low manufacturing efficiency and high manufacturing cost, during manufacturing the OGS capacitive touch screen.